Intertwined
by damnation soldier
Summary: Gwevin. "There is no chance, no destiny, no fate, that can circumvent or hinder or control the firm resolve of a determined soul." - Ella Wheeler Wilcox.
1. Chapter 1

_Your love is my life, I don't know why we're fighting when we're on the same side_

The night had been perfect. Too perfect in fact.

The graduation party lasted four hours, with lots of dancing and taking pictures. Frankly he's happy those hours have passed for now they had their privacy, the building void and cloaked in the comforting darkness.

Only a gap separated them.

Kevin leans down a few inches to close in the distance, his lips ghosting over her strawberry gloss, when suddenly his date uttered something alike to a slur of words that stuns him deathly still.

He couldn't believe she picked this particular moment to reveal her wishes. She's in this darling tangerine ombre dress that hugs her everywhere _and_ it's semi sheer too so it's not really his fault when he has to hear what she has to say twice.

"I'm not going to college."

His heart may have just stopped beating. He's not really sure.

_"What?"_

She repeated for a third time, "I said, I won't be going to college."

Her green eyes are locked on his obsidian ones, just like they had been earlier this morning when she smiled in victory while standing on that stage in her toga to receive her diploma for the twelve years of excellency she's participated in like a horse.

Fear bubbles inside of him, no longer distracted even by her beauty, "Why, Gwen? You've been talking all over the place, taking extra credits as if you were excited for university, and now you don't want to go? Why?"

_You know why, Levin._ His inner voice speaks. It's correct, and it feels like someone punched him in the gut.

"I want to be with you."

_No. Don't, please, just.. no. _

"I can't believe I've poisoned you like this," his hands aren't resting on her waist anymore like they've been all night, instead one is tangled in his hair, now disheveled, and the other dropping limp on his side.

Gwen looks like she wanted to say something but he beats her to it. "This is wrong beyond reason. You're throwing your life away," he stammers, "Do- do your parents even know what you're up to?"

"Of course not," she shakes her head, the unbound crimson locks fluttering in the night breeze, "They'd kick me out if they did. Anyways if that happens I'll be fine, I'll go to the Plumbers Academy. I've planned this. It functions just like a boarding school, remember?"

She sounded as if she didn't have a care in the world of what's at stake, of all she's wasting, and it troubles him to the core.

"You're not thinking straight. _Gwen,_ that place is not the one for you even if we've tried it out before. It's made for people like me who don't have any other _shit_ in their genes other than fighting or alien tech. Even for me, I earn that fate as an ugly last resort.

"You, Gwen, on the other hand have everything working out for you. You're smart. You can do French, science, social studies, you were the _freaking_ valedictorian for crying out loud!"

She pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. "For the record, _none_ of that matters, okay?! I don't want to spend another four years of my life being isolated in some tacky Ivy League school learning absolutely nothing I can use to make an influence in this world."

Her skin is flushed in the moonlight, her breathing unsteady as she's upset. It was cold, and they've been outside the town hall's steps for far too long. He takes off his tux and drapes it onto her for warmth, swallowing her thinner frame as it was twice her size.

She avoids his eyes.

His voice is gentle, but it stings nonetheless.

"Gwen, we're only a covert team. No one actually knows we're the ones making a change."

Her shoulders trembles a bit, before she meets his gaze, her jade orbs half desperate. "You're completely missing it, that's not the point. I- I just can't go with something that doesn't sit right with my guts. It's like falling into a trap. Being with you, in the chaos, and feeling that adrenaline rush – _that's_ the only place I want to be in this universe."

"Trust me, the universe has a whole lot more to offer you than a piece of rehab recyclable like me."

She frowns, "Don't say that, Kevin, _please-"_

"No, I don't wanna hear it, Gwen," his voice is stiff, dangerously so that she remains silent.

"Whatever it is you wanted to do, anything at all, I've always supported. But this is literally _suicide_. I'm not going to let you go out there and get yourself killed, or worse."

Granted she's a bit prideful when she attempts this next reasoning, considering the pitiful Diagon accident a few months ago, but hey, she can't sell anything if she's not a hundred percent confident. "I've improved. I've been strengthening my mind barriers and other mental shields. Verdona said if I keep practicing-"

"All I wanted was for you to take a break out of the gig, and maybe find earth life pleasant enough that you'd leave the business altogether. What _was_ I thinking?" He's tired and worn out, that much is clear, and she has to stomp on the guilt creeping in her stomach to remain focused.

"Do you remember how I told you almost all my nightmares consisted of you being gone one way or another?"

She doesn't have to nod to answer him, it was obvious that she did.

He lists the many ways she's disappeared in his dreams, the thick air smothering him further by each word. "Abducted for ransom when I can't pay a cent, gravely ill with some disease no man's ever heard about, or just.. _killed._ That's how most of them went anyways. The worst is when _you_ ended up killing yourself from losing control. I couldn't even lift a finger to help you. It's fucking useless.."

Her kind, anodyte, had such a wonderful yet fatal physiology from its very origin. It was something that came naturally, like it'd been a curse from birth. And upon growth to maturity, there were these trials of morphing into the true form of an energy being until one truly masters the shift. They were difficult to overcome, and she recalled she had been especially terrified after her first one during the Highbreed war two years ago.

She's gotten better though, the possibility of her human self slipping away became a slim one, a fact she should take note on.

She could be hallucinating, but she caught something glimmering in his eyes. Were those.. _tears?_

She winces. "I'm sorry."

She wanted to move and press closer against him, wrap him in a tender embrace or touch him intimately yet something tells her it won't turn out into any good. At least not for her.

She's afraid she'd melt and let go of her defenses. He'd win. And that can't happen.

"But some part of you _has_ to believe that won't happen, that I'm strong enough to resist the power. I've done it once in the heat of the moment, I can do it again."

He lets out a choked chuckle, as if saying _When will you get it, Gwen?_

"I know you're strong. How could I forget? I mean you saved me from insanity, what? Three times? And that was even when I had hurt you, imagine if I didn't? Saving me is like your primal instinct. You'd be my hero any day."

His smile is crooked, hers is frail. "And you'd be mine."

He shakes his head, "You don't have to prove anything to me. I've seen you work miracles over a thousand times. I get how our relationship works. I'm not an idiot, Gwen."

"What do you mean?"

"When you hop on that plane for college, we do a long distance. We get timid, grow further apart, in conclusion; break up. I'll put up one hell of a fight before that last part happens though," he mused, oddly finding humor at the thought.

Her mouth opens to talk, but his finger comes up to her parted lips. _Hush._

"And if I fail then I'm supposed to do what's long overdue since the moment I fell for you – I'm gonna have to let you go."

His thumb wipes away the single tear trailing down her right cheek. She's a bit startled as she wasn't even aware she'd been crying.

"It's honestly okay, Gwen. I'll be okay."

_That's probably the silliest, stupidest lie you've ever told, Levin._

Still his voice is firm, a contrast to hers.

_"No_, it's not. I won't ever let you go through that sort of crap. I'm never going to abandon you, and you have to accept that."

"But not through _extremes_ like these," he refers to her intentions of dropping out and more importantly what she'd pursue in replacement. "It gives me an even smaller chance to be able to keep you if you choose this."

_You're wrong. I'll get to be by your side, watching over you. Protect you even if you're not too busy doing that for me instead. _

"That's not how I see it, Kevin. And you can't stop me. This is the first time in my life I get to call the shots, on something big no less. You're not going to steal this away from me. You _can't,"_ she pleaded. He wasn't a thief, no, not anymore.

"Well then, I guess I'm still the same selfish guy who thawed your cousin and used you as a bargaining chip that summer."

Her chest feels like it's prickled by ice at this, or like he'd just snapped a twig that had been her.

The teen osmosian turns his back on her before mounting up onto his car, clicking the doors locked the instant he's in. It was a pretty dick move, but he couldn't care less at the moment.

"Kevin! God, Kevin! How could _you?!_ You're an ass!" She pumped her fists against the glass window, making slight tremors with the force but creating virtually no damage.

"Kevin! Open up! At least just tell me you won't be getting your hands dirty on this! _Hey,_ listen to me!"

She's angry but he's angrier, so once he tunes out the sound of her shrill voice yelling his name, nothing else stops him from shifting gears and stomping on the gas pedal to speed away towards the empty road.

She runs to chase after him, but she's outmatched, and she's too exhausted to teleport or even create mana panels for leverage.

_"Kevin!"_

Her knees buckled then, and she slumped to the ground, her head bowed as she sobbed.

* * *

_A/N: Do ignore the Omniverse series, guys. It never happened. Or well, it hadn't yet. The song used at the very top is 'Engines' by Gary Go. Tell me what you think/review? Thanks. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Nobody hears me, I suffer the silence, can you tell me it's over now?_

She should've expected this.

They fight all the time, so it wasn't exactly the most surprising outcome when her boyfriend ditched her in the middle of the night, cold and alone a mile or two from her home.

He was serving her justice.

_Screw him! Yesterday could not be called justice in any way, it was cruel!_

Kevin should've at least parted with less antagonism, finished their conversation without storming away like a proper gentleman, but then again Gwen knew the ex-con wasn't the type of guy who could simply hold in his emotions.

When Kevin was angry, he'd scream.

When Kevin was furious, he'd go on a rampage or a joyride.

And when he's frustrated or confused, he'd vanish. Literally.

Though it was temporary, it's rather worrying to know that no one could ever find him or determine where the young man had usually gone off to when he eventually came back after the break.

Gwen takes pride in the fact that she's the one who broke his habit. Kevin hasn't pull that sort of stunt anymore in a fairly long time. Today however, ends that modest record.

He was very careful to not leave any trace, any sort of loose link that binds him to pinpoint a location. No badge signal to track, no bug planted on him prior, and his mana evenly scattered to effectively mislead and even disorient her tracking work.

Unfortunately she was a moment too late before she could even register the fact that he'd be pulling off another magic trick as a response to her confession. He bailed, for the time being that is.

The redhead stomped through the sidewalk, not bothering to cover her murderous expression as the road was empty.

She'd left him a dozen voice mails until her throat went dry, and none he replied. Presently, she's the very embodiment of outrage.

_"Hey.. Kevin, can we talk?"_

...

_"Look I'm sorry about how last night went, I shouldn't have pressed you into agreeing with me. It- it wasn't right. Just, please hear me out.."_

_..._

_"It's not that bad, you know. Azmuth told me once I finished the program I could step up the ladder quickly, maybe not as fast as Devin did, but at least a mile farther than how Grandpa Max did. Apparently the rare presence of energy beings in the academy is highly appreciated. It'll be good for me."_

...

_"It's not my fault that what I think would be best for me doesn't suit your liking. You need to understand that this is my life and I have the right to pick what I want to do with my future, Kevin."_

...

_"Damn it, Kevin. Please stop being so childish! I've called you fifteen times already, just answer the goddamned phone!"_

...

_"You weren't supposed to disappear off the face of the planet just because you're too chicken to face me head on! We have to work this out, do you hear me?"_

...

_"You- you promised not to shut me out when we disagree on things. You're a coward, Kevin. You might be hell bent on avoiding me, but I'm going to find you. Just wait for it."_

...

Yes, Gwen Tennyson was in fact hunting down her own boyfriend. If it would take days to find him, so be it.

* * *

She's looked everywhere, every nook and cranny in the city, and even out on Los Soledad. She took detours to each spot where he's ever traded alien tech in the last year or so.

And maybe this time, she needed a helping hand, specifically from his own mother. By now the redhead had been to the Levin residence many times, enough that she knew how to get to the ranch style home by heart on foot.

But this.. This is the first time she's ever made a house call to drag her boyfriend out of hiding. Downright embarrassing, but there was no other option. She wasn't going to stand this kind of behavior, they were lovers for crying out loud, she wasn't going to play some kind of babysitter role for the sake of this.. conscience growth delay.

No matter how pissed she felt, she harbored guilt too - she had to find him so they could _both_ fix this, it was her responsibility too, and not just Kevin's for their argument.

_Boy, why didn't I tell him sooner? _

_Or even just not tell him at all so I could surprise the living daylights out of him when I pop up in that satellite school out of nowhere?_

_Scratch that, both aren't very good ideas._

Gwen pressed her forefinger on the doorbell gingerly. She inhaled deeply, preparing herself for Janet opening the door any time soon. She waited about twenty seconds before she became anxious. After ringing the bell a few more times with no answer, in the end she decided that something was in fact very wrong.

The girl paced towards the window on the corner, pressing her face against the glass to look inside before freezing at what she saw.

Then she bolted back towards the porch, posing two feet from the entrance. _"Faloon quarca taminigam!"_

With her hand poised and glowing its signature magenta color, the door was completely blown off by its hinges. She marched into the house, finding everything in shambles - the curtains tattered, drawers violently ripped from desks, coffee table smashed from being thrown, along with many miscellaneous items littering the floor.

A sense of panic claimed her. _Janet! Where is she? _

Hearing something that sounded like a person shallow of breath, she immediately scourged through the first floor. The noise came from the dining area, which was a bit further down the hall, so she raced there, immediately regretting over the fact she had not arrive to the scene sooner.

"Janet!" Gwen knelt down and carefully placed the woman's upper body on her lap, immediately scanning over the brunt of her injuries.

She was just coming to her senses, probably having been unconscious earlier. There was a large gash on her head which was where the major bleeding came from, thankfully the cut wasn't too deep, and the rest of her was covered in from what she can tell over being fully clothed, several bruises and scratches.

It was bad, but not overly terrible that she might suffer long term damages.

"Gwen," she suddenly became alert then, light brown eyes dilating, "No, get out of here! A _god knows what-_" Gwen could only tell that by the older woman's distress the intruder and so attacker had been alien, "-barged inside and just started tearing the place down! He just came at me, and I don't know what he's after.."

"Did you recognize him?" Gwen questioned, then hastily thinking that she most possibly won't, and her assumption was proven correct when the woman shook her head, confirmed as to having no clue of the criminal's identity.

The dark haired woman groaned then, obviously in discomfort from the beating she received. The teen promptly focused on the matter at hand, trying to sound as reassuring as she could be. "I'm going to take some of the pain away, okay?"

Kevin's mom immediately nodded, and the anodyte placed her hands on both sides of the human's temple, breathing out the incantation slowly. After a series of murmurs, Janet amazingly found herself relieved of most of her critical wounds, a minor pounding and overall fatigue still lingered, along with melee markings but it was far better than anything she'd hope for. Her son's girlfriend was a miracle worker.

Gwen could only sigh herself both in gratitude for her magic had done sufficient job in helping tend to the female Levin and also withdrawal symptoms. Healing was a rather straining use of her power, and she could feel the side effects catching up on her. She had grown a lot stronger over the past year, so the sensation didn't strike her as hard but it was still there. She mustered up confidence, and in turn competence, putting the thought at the back of her head.

The human hybrid turned serious as she supported Janet to stand. Locking eyes, the look on the female Tennyson's had been harsh, almost compelling to a degree. "Please listen to me. Janet, I want you to go and get yourself to the nearest hospital-"

Instantly comprehending the meaning of the youth's words, she countered, "Gwen, you can't stay here! Kevin will go mad if you-" _get hurt. _Those words, those fears were left unspoken but she knew of them anyway.

"But Kevin isn't here," Gwen told said young man's mother, any thoughts of confronting him for their personal problems gone, now replaced by fire hot urge to make whoever did this to Janet pay. "Just please, do me a favor. Go to the hospital," she repeated desperately, "Then call your son or my cousin, explain what happened. I'll handle this because it's definitely not over," she still could sense the menace's presence within the building, presently somewhere within one of the rooms.

"You don't have to," the widow pleaded, knowing the dangers she'd face, but the redhead was dead set on her intentions.

"I do. No one messes with the plumbers. No one messes with Ben, Kevin, and me - that includes everyone the three of us care about. No one is going to get away with what they've done to you," she promised stubbornly. Janet could only nod then, giving in, for no amount of persuasion could alter the girl's decision.

And so on shaky legs she went for the exit, running and never once looking back. Gwen could feel the woman doing as instructed, her energy trails extending father and farther, meaning she was putting in more distance between them. She sighed, glad that Janet, one of Kevin's most fatal, strongest links who could no doubt turn life's fate for the young man, could come to no further harm.

Unfortunately the calming wash of the moment ended, as a deep rumble of laughter bellowed behind her. "Still thinking you can play hero, can you?"

With that voice, and the sight that soon met her eyes, Gwen was paralyzed in more ways than one. She cursed herself for not recognizing his mana earlier. He was supposed to be a ghost, resolved and dead by a certain osmosian's hand. Yet there he was, full and alive.

Standing a few meters in front of her was one of the very few beings in the universe she would like to tear to shreds for all that he's done, all he's taken away.. from Kevin. She tensed considerably.

"Ragnarok."

* * *

_A/N: Omniverse is not established as canon to this storyline. The song used at the very top is 'Shadows' by Red. Tell me what you think/review? Thanks. _


	3. Chapter 3

_It wants to kill you, it wants to tear you apart, it wants to thrill you, this vengeful love that I've got  
_

The alien assailant appreciated her look of terror, boasting in turn. "That's right, you must be wondering how I survived? Well, I'll let you in on a little secret petty human - not only did I survive, I'm more powerful than ever."

Gwen knew he wasn't bluffing, Ragnarok's physique didn't show signs of any weakness despite his supposed ill demise previously. He was back, and in top shape. She remembered the extent of his abilities, and they didn't comfort her mind one bit. He was a worthy foe to be afraid of.

But she was burning with hatred for him that she could not fear much. Her hands balled into fists, she threatened him. "How dare you step foot in this house? Haven't you done enough to Kevin?"

He ignored her. "I remembered you, human. You're the one hopelessly trying to convince your mate to not go up against me, to show me mercy."

"I shouldn't have done that," she told him regrettably, even though she'd never say such a thing to her boyfriend herself.

She wanted Kevin to never have himself to go down that path, the path of revenge, even if in the motive of avenging his father. It wasn't worth it to stoop so low, it wasn't Kevin's calling, he'd earn much good in his life to let it all crumble down for one simple desire, one simple vendetta.

But now, she wanted nothing more than to have the intergalactic criminal dead. So she'd finish him, she had to, she wanted to.

"You deserve to die. You killed his father, you stole the life he could've had. You were his hell. And now you come back to ransack his home, endanger his mother and steal some more. Always a thief, a monster to the very end, aren't you?"

She was positively livid, but the assassin wasn't worried, in fact he shared his thoughts to her in both amusement and confusion. "You look like you're considering methods on how to murder me."

"I am," she told him, her voice of lethal honesty.

He chuckled, and as if to demonstrate how astounding the silly child was being, clapped coyly. "Such a bold statement for a fragile girl. But you forgot something, I'm the murderer here."

Even as she paled with the implications of his words, the female Tennyson answered him effortlessly. "You'd be surprised to know the lengths us humans would go when someone crossed us one time too many."

"I doubt I'd see it coming from you. The voice of conscience to both the omnitrix wielder and the half orphan wouldn't risk spilling blood on her hands, would she? You're too pure for your own good, surely even Levin must have noticed that.."

Gwen lost it.

Just a second later, Ragnarok was on his knees, clutching his head in pain. The young woman was satisfied, letting the pink glow in her eyes fade, ending the mental attack. It was a spell-less trick she learned, a dirty one, and she was sure it was somewhere along the lines of gray or black magic - something she rarely dipped into for the risks it had and also since it was something Kevin and Ben would surely disapprove of. If they knew.

"Get the hell out while you still can, Ragnarok," the anodyte sneered. "I'm giving you one last chance," to make her point, that she was willing to involve herself in higher forms of aggression, she summoned mana to enfold her hands.

She considered levitating every object available in the room to send them crashing at him, or start a fire with one of her spells, but insurance or not, she would not let any more destruction come to the Levin's property. Too much has already been lost.

He cackles, and got back on his feet with a bit of effort, yet recovering quicker than expected. Still, the alien had to admit, the girl had grown, he'd never tasted anything so awful, so bitter in his mind let alone had anyone able to penetrate and exploit it to such extremes.

"You were much gentler when we last saw each other, half breed. Your temper and manners seems to now match that ruffian you're so fond of. Allow me to put you in your place!" With that, a brilliant ray of solar energy shot out from both his hands. It came her way, seemingly intent on incinerating her.

_"Thrasius,"_ at her command, the beam which had come dangerously close to her form met against an energy shield with crystal properties, effectively protecting her. It reflected the attack, and as a result it collided with its original sender to produce a large gust of smoke.

Ragnarok, however, was unharmed in the wake of it. Standing proudly, he tells her, "Don't you see? No matter how much you've learned, you can't defeat me."

She refused to believed the bothersome claim, and took another shot at him. _"Metacorpious eradiko!"_

Her target was levitated to the air to be enveloped in a thick sphere of her magic. He was captured. It was over, or so she thought.

The mercenary laughed maniacally before he released an outburst of violent energy. Gwen tried to increase her efforts in keeping the energy bubble stable, but it was no use. Not only he was no longer contained, the feedback of the retaliation, their crash of energy had seemingly harmed her more than it did him.

Ragnarok leaped safely to the ground, whilst she was propelled backwards to hit the wall. She fell on her side, and stared at her opponent in disbelief. He really was impervious to all attacks.

The more they fought, the easier it got for him, because he was practically invulnerable.

She wobbled to her feet, before shooting energy blasts at him. It hit him each time squarely in the chest, but it only caused minimal effect.

They had distance to spare in between but he'd suddenly charged at her, and she parried the punch that came her way. Apparently they'd shifted into close range hand-to-hand combat.

"I'd rather fight you the way Levin did me. No cowardice," he stated, as the girl struggled to keep up trading blows despite her martial arts training.

There was something brutal about his fighting style, it channeled something along the lines of techniques that would cause heaviest to permanent damage, like Israelite Krav Maga if he were human.

Gwen spun out of the way of an incoming kick, before delivering her own. Ragnarok caught her leg and turned, hoping to send her rolling to the floor only for the girl to land on her hands before unexpectedly lifting her other leg to strike him on the torso with the sole of her foot, hard. _"Twista cometitis!"_

She went off grid with her protocol, never having used that spell to enhance a move like so. This course of action prompted the target's weight to smash against the wall, so strongly, that it broke the structure, causing bits of rubble to fly as a hole was created.

The girl stood, panting, trying to observe where Ragnarok had fallen, but he was gone, nowhere to be seen.

This next part happened all too soon that she could not have braced herself. He reappeared, having teleported himself, inches in front of her to discharge a scorching wave of energy. Her scream was muted as she was thrown back whirling like a rag doll, before she painfully hit the ground on her back. She thought she heard something crack.

She gasped, trying to have her hands flicker to life with energy, stand up or anything, turn into her true form as last resort even, but there was nothing left in her. She tried to crawl away, but before she could, Ragnarok had stepped forward and placed his boot on her throat.

She sputtered and choked as he added pressure on her neck, increasing it the slightest bit gradually. "Didn't I say no cowardice? That means no running away," he says, as he towers over her.

Gwen stared at the monster's hollowed face with glassy eyes, she mouthed the only thing she could, her voice escaping as a weak croak. "Go to hell."

The man in question smiled viciously, his pupils tightening, before he settled his foot down. She barely registered that he had took her by the collar, before he had suddenly tossed her through the air. She met broken glass and wood in one swoop, he had purposely sent her into the direction of the mess he made.

Ragnarok paid no pity to her state, the girl was barely conscious, writhing and moaning as every fiber of her being ached.

He only took control, extending one hand to lift her by the chin, forcing her clouded green eyes to look him in the eye as he spoke, "Although it'd be just as easy to wait here by your corpse and kill Levin when he arrives, I'd have to miss it for more important things. Make no mistake, this is how I plan to greet the rest of your friends, in due time when I return. You're just lucky you won't be alive to see it. Think of it as a parting gift, Gwendolyn, you don't have to see me murder that pathetic excuse of a human you think of so dearly."

He stood up then, and filled the room with his laughter. In a flash of white, he disappeared, leaving her alone in the remnants of their battlefield.

Even on the brink of death, the girl seemed to care for the safety of the male Levin more than anything.

"N-no, no, Kevin," she choked out, coughing up blood. She foolishly used the last bit of her energy to grab the badge she'd dropped earlier, crawling on her elbows to reach it. Her fingers trembled as she tapped on the console, sending out a distress signal.

The light in Gwen's eyes died out as they fluttered closed and that was how she ended up lying face down, with her breathing shallow and all too soft to hear, her plumber's badge still held in one hand.

* * *

_A/N: Omniverse = terminated. The song used at the very top is 'Fear The Fever' by Digital Daggers. Tell me what you think/review? It would be great if you do, thanks. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Never wanted to feel, never wanted you to steal my heart, never wanted you to know, never wanted to show I'm weak_

Kevin Ethan Levin was running.

He was going far too fast, probably the fastest he's ever run, but it didn't matter. Oddly enough this was one of the rare times he hadn't been running away, and instead was running towards something - a destination, a destination he wanted to deny.

The nurses and fellow bystanders glanced at him with worry in their eyes, a sight like that especially in a hospital only gave a possibility of having one meet a tragedy.

Kevin disregard their stares though and continued to make his trek, bumping into a few random people here and there, halfheartedly apologizing when he felt like it.

Still he felt like the world owed him a big damn apology when he saw the sorry state his mother was in.

"Kevin," Janet immediately stood up from where she'd been sitting by one of the waiting chairs to hug her son's taller form. After they let go, the embrace over, the mother offered clarity to the young man's thoughts. "Don't worry. I got off lucky, the doctors said I'll be fine. Just a minor headache and a bit of soreness that will last a few days."

She wasn't lying, the osmosian could tell, so he sighed, glad his mother was alright. In fact she looked like her average self, save for the stitched cut on the left side of her forehead and a few small scrapes that were already healing.

"Gwen healed you, didn't she?" Janet only nodded, but the sadness in her eyes said it all. He was immediately alarmed. "Wait a second, where is she?"

When his mother didn't answer, he only raised his voice, emoting the panic he felt. "Mom, please tell me, where is she?"

"She doesn't know," a new voice answered, and surely it was Ben who appeared, in his green garb, though he wasn't looking much like his upbeat self. He handed the steaming cup of tea from the refreshments corner to his teammate's grateful mother. For once Ben seemed uncharacteristically grim, so the situation at hand must be serious.

Kevin jogged towards towards the receptionist desk but midway through his steps, Ben stopped him by the shoulder. He was about to swat the lad and get going but his words stopped him. "You won't get any farther than I did, and I'm a relative," he reasoned, before sharing his discovery from the not so successful interrogation, "So far I only know she's staying somewhere between the third to sixth floor. And that was only after I got my ear pulled after I gave a try at hacking their computers while the receptionist was away on coffee break.."

There were eight floors in the building, so this was qualified as a pretty decent breakdown, but it wasn't narrow enough of a range to satisfy a potential search. Ben looked displeased with himself, he was even irritated to the point that he shot a dirty look at the inconsiderate woman behind the counter who promptly ignored the offense.

Kevin almost smirked, if it hadn't been for the severity of current events. "How did she fare up?" He asked obviously referring to Gwen.

Ben ran a hand through his hair. "I gotta admit, she was a lot worse than I expected. I never thought I'd see the day my cousin lose so badly."

_How?_ The dark haired teen's insides felt like screaming. Thankfully Ben spared him the misery of not knowing, and talked. "She wasn't breathing when I got there, I thought she was going to die.."

This is the moment when Kevin realized the boy's eyes were red rimmed upon closer inspection, yes, he'd been crying in fear of losing a family member some time ago. Gwen wasn't just a cousin to him, being an only child had easily made her more of a sister just as Ken and Kevin made brothers to him.

"A massive concussion, her collarbone shattered, five of her ribs were broken and she lost a _lot_ of blood. I didn't even know she had that much blood.." Images of seeing his cousin unmoving and lifeless flooded through his brain, and he snuffed them out. Having witnessed it once was enough, he didn't need any more inspiration for future nightmares.

"Before the ambulance came, I hated how the watch had scanned her and kept saying in that stupid monotone _life energy levels low, life energy levels dangerous.. and life energy levels empty_," he mimicked the weapon with much venom.

He sighs, "But the doctor, _our_ doctor said she'll make it."

Dr. Greg Simmons was indeed their kind's usual doctor, he was well informed of the extraterrestrial world, aliens and whatnot. He was one of Max's old friends, and would gladly give his grandchildren favors from time to time when asked. In fact he was rather fascinated at the whole prospect of the team's shenanigans, and having such supernatural specimens to tend to as patients.

"They're stabilizing her right now. They say they don't know when she'll wake up but at least she has a pulse. Better than nothing, right?"

_Thank god._ _Now if only they would let us see her. _Ben was then ripped from his collective musings by the harsh grasp on both his shoulders.

"What the hell exactly happened? Spill," Kevin demanded, surely shocked by the new information he'd just been indulged with. All he'd gotten earlier, what made him journey to the site was a call from Ben that didn't reveal much. _Get to Bellwood Recovery Center. Now. Urgent. _And static on the other line as soon as the word 'urgent' was said. Tennyson hadn't even given the him the time to answer.

"Apart from what you already know-"

"Fuck it, Ben. Get to the point!" He couldn't control himself as he slammed the boy into a nearby seat, but Ben didn't even resist or was in any way angered by this unfairly given harassment. This was just Kevin's way of venting out his frustrations, and Ben just happened to be the perfect punching bag. He always has been and as so, was rather used to it, and was even concerned for the older boy in contrast.

Janet couldn't even bring herself to reprimand her son's rudeness to his friend, because she knew the intense torment the teen must be in.

Kevin's eyes widened, having realized what he's done and was just about to sincerely say sorry but Ben beats him to it just as his mouth gaped open, shrugging, "It's no big deal, Kev."

Said young man calmed himself then, prepared for the story that's about to come as the male Tennyson took his cue to start.

"Gwen arrived when your house got trashed along with your mom. She insisted for her to go and," this is the part where Ben takes a gulp of air to say, "She fought him alone."

"Him, who?" Kevin raised an eyebrow.

The omnitrix, now turned ultimatrix wielder gripped on his knees, downcast, and he grimaced as if hesitating to tell his friend what could possibly be the truth.

"Ben, just tell me. Who is it?" He urged again, a bit gently this time and he could see the _you won't like it if you knew_ expression on the brunet which he countered with a _to hell with it, just say it._

"From what you mom described," the younger boy sat straighter now, "I think it might be Ragnarok."

Silence.

Kevin's face didn't betray much, no evident emotion there, but Ben knew his best friend was seeing red in those charcoal orbs.

"You said you didn't know who it was-" Janet began to the Tennyson whom had not given out the knowledge earlier, he curtly excused himself, "It's just a guess."

Though when his green eyes met Kevin's, the latter knew it was anything but. Ben's intuition was never wrong, it was something he and his female cousin had in common, more impressively for the boy since he didn't bear the spark.

It was true. Ragnarok was the culprit. Unbelievable.

"So he's alive," Kevin is clearly having a difficult time processing this. His arch enemy, the murderer of his father was living, walking on the same plane of existence as he was. His vengeance hadn't finished the sorry deadbeat when that sun ship had blown to bits and sucked the asshole into cold space. He had actually made it, and now it was history repeating all over again.

He shook his head, before turning his attention on his mother. "Mom, come on. I'll drive you to Ben's. You'll be staying with Carl and Sandra."

Janet was baffled. "What? Ben, are you sure your parents are alright with this? I wouldn't want to impose-"

"No, Mrs. Levin. I called them after I called Kevin earlier. You are more than welcomed at our place. They want you and Kevin to stay over with us as long as you need to, until the house gets fixed at least," Ben responded politely but firmly, having taken care of the matter an hour or so prior to the present. The Tennysons, both Ben and Gwen's side of the family had long consider the Levins as an extension to their own clan. Not just because Gwen and Kevin were dating, but because they were all good people who desired bonds and friendships. It didn't hurt either that they were an operating plumber's team assigned in the quadrant for the sake of bettering communications.

"Come on," Kevin took his mother's hand, she stopped to speak to the Tennyson boy for a moment first, her words genuine and the look in her honey eyes heartfelt. "Thank you so much, and I'm really sorry about what happened to Gwen. To both of you," she glanced at her son, whose expression was unreadable yet again. She gave up. Her boy was such a closed book no matter how honorable nor kindhearted he was and she had to accept that, and wait for the layers or perhaps secrets to unfold themselves.

Ben spared the woman a kind smile which was hard to do given the circumstances. He lets it melt to a foreign frown once they walked away, and the universe's hero could only stare at their retreating backs which eventually went out of view.

Everything clicked into place then. His comrade's strange behavior, the sudden unwillingness to have his mother present for their next part of the conversation which would involve the necessary recon and detective oriented work - so appallingly heavy that he'd gotten rid of her, albeit in the most reasonable way possible that it wouldn't rouse any suspicion.

Ben grumbles to himself in the middle of the empty hallway, while knowing no one could hear him talk, his face stony in determination to finally resemble the warrior many had come to familiarize themselves with.

"When you get back, Kevin, we're going to have a lot to discuss."

* * *

_A/N: Ignore the whole Omniverse continuity. The song used at the very top is 'Heart' by The Pretty Reckless. Tell me what you think/review? Comments are always a big help to be inspired. Thanks. _


	5. Chapter 5

_So stay with me, you look in my eyes and I'm screaming inside that I'm sorry _

"You've got some explaining to do," Ben said as he jumped inside the dodge challenger and slipped on his seat belt, glad that he did because not a second after that, they were on the road at an unmistakably high speed. Typical Kevin. "How about starting with why you didn't tell your mom about Ragnarok?"

After receiving nothing but a small grunt from the former conman, the brunet pressed commandingly, "Well?"

Kevin rolled his eyes, his fingers curling tighter on the steering wheel, as if that was possible.

"Imagine this, Ben.. What if.. Your Pa's killed by a psycho earthling robber, and your mom wasn't there.. For years you searched for him, and actually had the chance to end him, which you do take without doubt but he somehow miraculously came back just to hurt your clueless mother and girlfriend, where in your case would be increasingly easy since she's human - whereas in mine, she's a _freaking_ anodyte and she still took a major beating because the bastard's ruthless! Now if your mother was spared with not knowing what the son of a bitch had done, a pretty bad list believe me - assassinated planet rulers, took _thirty-six_ stars out of the constellation, almost absorbed the earth's sun, and the cherry on top of the pie; killed her husband, made me do things I'm not proud of even though I technically failed in doing them - if you were in my place, as a son, would you rather tell her - your own mother who's already been mortally _scarred_ once by death, or not?"

"Point taken."

Ben knew he'd pushed his buttons, which was a bit harder to do compared to when they started out and he'd been fifteen at the time, given how Gwen had doused most of his rogue side. This sort of spat was rare now, and he almost hated himself for questioning the osmosian on values like honesty. Kevin was practically the most brutally honest person he knew, and so if he were to be hiding something - it would be for good reason.

Ben shrunk in his seat, and the older teen took notice, feeling somewhat a bit harsh in his words earlier. "Look, Benji. I'm just having a rough day," he scratched the back of his scalp, sighing, "Make that a rough week actually, so I'm not in the most pleasant of moods. For the record, I didn't mean to snap at you. I don't have the right to, especially since your cousin almost lost her life."

Ben smiled appreciatively at the Levin's attempt to patch things up, but remained curious still. Kevin smirked, knowing full well of the other teen's undying interest, "I didn't really give you a decent answer, did I?"

"You gave me a rhetorical lash-out, not an answer," he pointed out.

Kevin hazily stared down the road ahead, almost in a trance. "I-I just.. I don't want my mom to feel the pain all over again. Things were hard enough as it is when he died, when I ran out on her and just now it was all so _perfect,_" he lamented. "She was happy, with me home, well half the time given our jobs, but at least she knew we were alright. She was safe."

Ben added his own thoughts to formulate more reasons, "You don't want her to feel guilty too. For what you had to do to Ragnarok back then, for Gwen who got hurt protecting her.."

"Well, what do you know, Ben? You can read minds after all," he snickered, "Though I doubt it was only protecting my mom that Gwen had in mind. She hated the guy almost as much as I did."

The two drove down a few more blocks, before the vehicle parked in front of the eighteen year-old's house.

"We're here. The scene of the crime," Kevin finally pronounced.

Ben unbuckled his seat belt, skimming a once-over at his friend. "You sure you're ready to do this?"

"I am. I can't stall this anyway, I'm going to have to see the damage myself sooner or later. And after all two heads are better one, right? Oh, one and a quarter I mean.." He corrected.

The pale skinned teen headed out of the car then, Ben following in tow, ridiculed by the insult. "Hey, I resent that opinion!"

* * *

The house was in a bad shape, for short.

The main furniture were all ruined beyond repair, it would seem that even multiple trips to the garage and services provided by their own impressive tinkerer, book-dumb genius wouldn't make do.

There were smoldering craters in the walls clearly created by hot blasts of energy, even a large hole that would suffice for Cannonball to glide through. It was clear the fight that happened was intense. How could it not be, with a heartless, mad killer and a descendant of one of the most powerful species in the universe, only second to the god-almighty celestialsapiens?

Ben quickly caught up with Kevin once he spotted the dried maroon stains on the carpet, all the while trying to squish out the image of Gwen lying in a pool of her own blood out of his mind.

They were inside the young man's bedroom now, the landscape looking much like the mess outside, but it didn't come as a shock to either boys, having expected it.

"So I'm guessing Ragnarok was playing scavenger hunt, and he is a very rough player," Ben mused aloud.

Of course. It wouldn't be Ragnarok without the mind games, putting Janet and Gwen in harm's way was just for show, and it wasn't just about pointless vengeance - he had too much to risk for if all that he wanted was just Kevin's head on a silver platter.

Ben had gained much reputation over the past year, and even more allies rallying behind his back - it just didn't make sense for Ragnarok to go after one of his best friends, although being nearly obliterated and left for dead by him was a pretty good reason for giving payback.

Still there has to be a ploy, a strategy, a real goal. There was a prize hidden in the Levin household, much like the key to the device on his ship that had been disguised as a picture frame back then.

Ben was confused when Kevin headed to his closet instead of his half destroyed desk computer, for if there was no trinket to be stolen, maybe it was data he was looking for, knowledge was power after all. "Hey man, why aren't you checking out your hard drive to get on with tracking his fingerprints to whatever it is he touched?"

Kevin didn't even turn back to face the boy, intent on rummaging through whatever it is in the wardrobe, "Because there was nothing in there he wanted that he could have not already stolen from someone else before, and you remember how I kept most my tech at the garage," he reminded.

"What are you looking for then?" Ben questioned as Kevin plucked through the hangars, throwing some of his clothes onto the base of the cabinet for good measure to quicken the search.

"The one and only thing Ragnarok might have in his sights," he curtly said, before taking out a black tuxedo out of the few suits he had. Now, most people who didn't know him would take a rewind at the fact that Kevin Levin actually owned gentleman's wear - but for Ben it wasn't much of a surprise.

Kevin wasn't like most guys, he didn't take dating as the grand courting experience most women fantasized about, but he was so in head over heels with his cousin that he'd decided he'd liberate his illness towards normal if not fancier dating for young adults their age. It did had Gwen wondering for a while, like how the heck did Kevin made up his mind to take them out to classy Italian restaurants (besides the fact that he adored lasagna) instead of bowling - but she wouldn't even _think_ of complaining. It was every girl's dream to see her boyfriend adore her, and in a way, spoil her.

Getting a few tuxedos, even though they were second-hand products definitely marked his initiative.

Kevin slipped his hand into the inner pocket of the article, reaching for an unknown object, before pulling it out gratefully.

As he held it by the thin leather chain, Ben inspected the item.

It was a pendant, holding a single light blue gemstone.

"Taedenite," Ben said, before turning skeptical. "Raided some from Vulkanus' last batch, didn't you? Because there is no way you could've afforded that on the black market with a mechanic's salary.."

"Yup," Kevin popped out the 'p'.

The male Tennyson only shook his head, _same old, same old harmless thieving._

"So why is that thing so important?" He asked.

"Azmuth," the taller teen began, "dumped an abandoned project he started out twenty years ago to me. Said I was free to continue it if I wanted to since he thought throwing it out would be a waste."

"What's the project?"

"Classified," he simply answered to be at the end of the green eyed boy's glare, "Relax, I'm kidding.. He was trying to invent an energy enhancer, something that would have fulfilled a purpose like the Petropian crystal's. He said Earth could use it if humans become too impertinent in destroying our atmosphere."

"So he was trying to solve global warming for us with a fail safe?" Ben interjected.

"Kinda, but not quite," Kevin said. "That's just a joke, I think. Azmuth never creates anything that's meant to salvage, Ben. We learned that a long time ago. The omnitrix, the ascalon, the list goes on. Every coin he made has a flip side."

"It's a weapon then," the savior of the universe concluded.

"Exactly," his friend answered. "This thing could increase the blast radius of an American made nuclear bomb by tenfold, imagine what it can do to something of alien origin.."

"Disaster," was Ben's one liner.

"You're always so resourceful, aren't you?"

"How does it work?" Ben ignored the comment.

"Gwen," he simply replied.

"Huh?"

"It was designed to work, to heal with life energy. The purest form that has never been tainted with. The one that comes from a living being. A lot of it. Azmuth believes she's the perfect user. It won't corrupt her. And so do I.

"Cooper helped me infuse the program that I perfected in a more subtle form instead of a joystick. And that's when this little relic comes in," he fiddled with the necklace absentmindedly.

"That is.. impressive," Ben was dumbstruck, before the gears turned in his head, "Just how long have you been keeping this from me?"

"A few months at best, I was going to tell you after I handed it over to Gwen anyway. Don't be a sourpuss."

_"Damn,_ Azmuth trusts you more than he trusts me," he complained, pouting.

"Jesus, Ben. I think he just doesn't want you having more toys than you could handle. Just how many times have a bounty been set on your head for that thing on your wrist?" Kevin made an attempt to convince the boy that it wasn't an issue. He felt as if he was handling a child hungry for food, too eager during the wait for his meal.

"Yeah, yeah. I lost count," he responded casually before turning focused, "Hold on a sec, if that project was classified, as in top secret.. Then how did Ragnarok heard of it?"

"The same way every one of us crooks find what we want," Kevin lamely told him. "Blackmail, fraud, anything ambiguous in moral. Basically anything Gwen has ever lectured me on about."

Ben snorted at this. "Seriously though, Kevin.."

The osmosian's face lights up at the mischievous idea, "Maybe Eunice likes to gossip. I've learned that girls are naturally chatty creatures. Even Gwen has her moments."

Ben immediately objected wordlessly as a vein popped out of his forehead in annoyance, before deciding to dismiss the quip altogether. "You mentioned how you wanted Gwen to hold on to it for safe keeping, that's awfully convenient so why haven't you done it sooner? She would like put twenty protection spells on wherever she'd put that thing.."

A look of regret crossed over Kevin's features, and Ben almost wanted to take the question back. "I was going to give it to her during that night, on the graduation date, as an early birthday present or something before.." He tracked back to the events of that night, how they quarreled, and how everything led up to this point. He hated the part he played. He hated how it all went wrong because of his reaction.

"You don't have to continue if you don't want to," the young hero sensed it was a sensitive topic.

"No, I do. You need to know," his companion closed his eyes as if gathering the strength to speak. "I freaked out and abandoned her when she told me she'd rather go with me-"

"To the Plumbers Academy instead of going to college," Ben cut him off, finishing his sentence.

"You knew?" Kevin groaned.

"No. Not really, I wasn't completely sure. Though her desire of not going to college was kind of implied to me when Aunt Natalie told me Gwen didn't write back to the acceptance letter from both Princeton _and_ Stanford for weeks. The rest about what she'd want to do instead I could figure out myself," Ben wiggled his eyebrows.

Wow. He really needs to give the rascal some credit for his relationship instincts from time to time. The Tennyson then snatched the amulet-like item from Kevin's grasp, before setting it at eye level. He stated, along with the backhanded compliment, "You really _are_ the best at making things not suspicious. I'm not entirely set on if that's a good thing or not given how much of a prankster you are. Still, a job well done."

Kevin caught the thing when Ben tossed it back to him, though his mind was elsewhere. "Ben," he called out hesitantly.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think I screwed up?" _Of course you did, you imbecile. _His conscience berated him.

In less than a second, Ben answered. "No."

He smiled, putting a hand on the older boy's shoulder. "I would've done the same thing you did. Even if it wasn't incredibly _nice _or_ smart _or_ polite-"_

_"Ben..."_

Said person ceased his trolling, before letting out a short laugh. Kevin marveled at how generous and forgiving Benjamin Kirby Tennyson could be. He was truly the most confident, selfless idealist he's ever known apart from Gwen herself.

"You might think you acted like a coward when you left her, or betrayed her when you couldn't save her. But I just think you're _human,_ Kevin. _Fears and mistakes makes you human."_

It felt like as if a weight on his heart had been lifted. A slow, barely visible smile spread over Kevin's face, but Ben doesn't miss it, knowing his simple, honest words had aided him.

He crouched down to reach for the duffel bag stored underneath the bed, before throwing it in Kevin's direction. "Now, let's pack up some clothes for you and your mom so we can get out of here."

Kevin couldn't agree more.

* * *

_A/N: This chapter is a bit longer than usual, and I thought I shouldn't split it because not much happens here except for the brotherly Bevin content and a bit of a lead to what Ragnarok's up to. I felt it was essential to the story so there you go. _

_Just to be clear, I made Kevin (newly) eighteen years old in this because the story takes place a few months after the finale of Ultimate Alien. Ben and Gwen are both still sixteen right now but they'll be seventeen sometime soon. I might even include their birthdays (which are on the same date if you forgot) at some point if I could. Again, I remind you, there is no Omniverse. The song used at the very top is 'Forgive Me' by Evanescence. Tell me what you think/review? You'll make my day. Thanks. _


	6. Chapter 6

_Wake up look me in the eyes again, I need to feel your hand upon my face_

Plunged in the darkness, Kevin slowly breathed in and out as he laid on his makeshift futon.

He couldn't bring himself to sleep. How could he? Gwen was in a coma for crying out loud.

He wished his mother wasn't having similar troubles in the guest room across the hall, but it really wasn't necessary to fret over her at this point because he saw the way she swallowed her yawns to not be rude during the eerily quiet dinner with Ben's folks earlier.

He decided to go on with it, it's not like it was his first time of being fully awake through the night until the morning as a price of his insomniac tendencies.

Suddenly, a pillow was chucked at him, perfectly aimed to smack him in the face. The male Levin's protest was muffled until he threw the cushion off of him to the carpeted floor.

Ben shrugged off his comforter until they piled onto his lap, before reaching to his side to click on the bedside lamp, illuminating the room in a mild glow that they could see each other now.

"How did you know I wasn't asleep?"

"Easy," Ben grinned, "You were being too quiet.. No moving at all because you were practically a statue - in fact I still think you're in the exact same position when you first tried the mat. Remember when we went camping?"

Kevin faintly recalled the time they spent a few days in the great outdoors, in favor of team bonding experience away from ax crazy alien cults and such. It was different, like they were shut out from the rest of the world. He actually liked it despite his low tolerance for having a tiny, cramped tent, which he _shared_ with Ben Tennyson as a breathing space for the night in order to shield themselves from the cold and wilderness.

Ben continued to explain. "You, my friend, do not sleep like a rock. You kicked me in the shins like four times in one night," he gave Kevin a sour look that was actually funnier than anything.

"And, there was a lack of mumbling coming from your mouth," he finished as a final point.

Kevin's eyes widened to the size of saucers at this. They slept in the same room, of hearing range, quite often and he knows that Ben must've taken advantage to whatever it is he divulged while he'd been unaware to the world at least once. That's what friends do. Blackmail each other amongst other friendlier things.

"How much did you get out of me, you little twerp?" Kevin bit out, not exactly antagonized, just mildly annoyed in general.

Ben whipped out a small rectangular device from the top drawer of the small dresser. It took him approximately three seconds to realize that it was a tape recorder, a very old model that must've been passed down from Max. _Very retro,_ he noted. He was perplexed that a thing that ancient would still function without the glitches.

Ben waved the thing in the air. "Well, nothing too embarrassing. I didn't record the parts when you dreamed about groping my cousin."

Kevin sighed in relief, but his breath hitched in an instant when Ben added, "Just molesting random babes non-specifically."

The osmosian was just about to make a grab for the recorder, before the boy unexpectedly flung the thing at him. Kevin caught it in reflex, before he realized he was duped, the controls of the electronic have already been scrapped bare to the molten wires.

"Gotcha!" Ben pointed both his thumb and index finger in the gesture at him. Levin shook his head, before he listens to the boy talking again. "The privilege of knowing juicy things about one mean baddass is knowing them exclusively," he said as if revealing the mystery of life like some bearded prophet.

"Wait, you think I'm baddass?" Kevin looks flattered.

"Duh, you got Cash off my back, dude! And you were practically the only person who got out of the Null Void and made it big with the right kind of people despite everything. If that's not iron will, I dunno what is," Tennyson expressed animatedly.

Kevin darkens at this. _I'm not the only person who escaped that hellhole. And there's one who's currently on a rampage to destroy my entire life. And I really want to hunt him down and throw his ass back to the Null Void myself if it weren't for Gwen's condition right now.. and how she'd most definitely object to my plans._

"Oh, now you're just sucking up to me," he states with false irritation, still smirking at the end of it although he wanted to brood instead. He just couldn't bring himself to act like the kid who's gloomy and angry all the time no matter how much he deserves to be, because he couldn't neglect his friend who tried so hard to get his mind off of things, and is doing a pretty damn good job all in all if you excuse the few slips he made.

Being under one roof with said friend also helped, he didn't want to create anymore bad tension than there already was with his shortcomings in regards to Ragnarok and his deeds.

"Go back to bed, Ben," he ordered, returning the pillow back at the Tennyson who shuffled into a more comfortable position and switched off the lights.

"Only if you do," he answered, yawning and had dozed off within seconds despite that the end of his bargain had not been completed.

Kevin chuckled. Ben had been overworking himself through too much, it was clear that the boy was exhausted and has been for long but he prevailed as his bright, energetic self. He didn't have to do that, put up with everything and become the glue to solidify their team but he did it anyway because Ben was god-sent, a leader who did more than just lead, along with his cousin of course.

Now engulfed in the silence, Kevin found his mind wandering someplace else.

A darker place.

He felt his veins ignite with resolve, itching compulsively to throw off his covers and find closure. Justice. A life for a life.

He wanted to snap the killer's neck so bad for all that he's done, for all that he owes him. He had a score to settle, a big one. But that would undoubtedly make him a killer too, with blood on his hands, and that would dissolve everything Gwen has ever changed about him.

He has to control it, the urge to follow the path of self destruction. It was the noble thing to do - become the bigger man, Gwen would say.

Oh, Gwen.

How he missed her right now.

When was the last time he's seen those green eyes glint with passion, curiosity and.. love?

Maybe it's just been a few days, but it felt like forever. There was this empty feeling inside of him, how he longed to touch her once more, kiss her again. Of course all wouldn't be well, he'd gotten into several bumps since they'd started out their relationship and this was definitely one of the more significant milestones but he was confident he could win her back.

Well, sorta.

It's just he had to, win her back he meant because he needed her. He needed her more than he could ever admit, more than she'd ever need him. She was his light in this dark, cruel world, the world that has wronged him so much, but it didn't matter because she made it all right - she made him turn right.

Hell, probably the only reason he knew he actually had a heart was because of her. Because of what she made him feel for her.

And that feeling, no matter how excruciatingly frustrating at times, was worth to be felt, endlessly.

He loved the feeling when he earned her trust, her faith and more importantly her heart.

Gwen made all the difference in the world to how he turned out, the person he's become and he couldn't repay her at all because there was no life-changing favor he could ever possibly do for her other than loving her.

He's just happy she thought it was enough. _Even more than enough,_ she had claimed.

Another thing he loved about her was how she understood him. Like an open book, something no one else but her could do. He hated pity, that much was obvious, though given his upbringing most people would shower him with such but not Gwen. She brought him comfort in such a way that it could never rub him as so.

She'd drag his lazy ass when he'd get depressed or felt sorry for himself out of the funk. She didn't give a crap about his sob story, she only dictated the present he could now live.

Sure, she couldn't rewrite his past, no one has the power to do that (granted there was that one time she'd time traveled but it'd been a rather faulty excursion, no repeating that, thank you) and he's fine with that.

Because she gave him the one thing he thought he could never have. A place in this world, a place where a freak like him belonged, this newfound certainty that he could make his own choices, that his flaws and inner demons didn't haunt him anymore. That she was there to stay to make it all better.

He's found it. A home. And that home happened to be Gwendolyn Tennyson.

Lucky him. That's what he'd said. _Not luck, but fate,_ that's what she told him instead.

She was always so sure of herself that he didn't even have the chance to be afraid. Be afraid that it was all just some dream he'd wake up from. That being with her wasn't real.

_But it's all very much real,_ she insisted. He still couldn't believe it, the miracle of having her feel the exact same way as he does for her. That same breathless feeling whenever they see each other.

He could only hope she still wanted to see him.

* * *

This was the second time he rushed through the white vacant hallways, but no longer alone.

Ben followed directly next to him, trying to keep up his pace with Kevin's large, gallant stride to not get left behind.

The Tennyson knew his friend was excited. About at three in the morning, when the sky was still dark and the sun hadn't shone yet, Dr. Simmons had called him, informing that Gwen had responded to stimuli, said her fingers were twitching and that she had even made noises. It was good news, and he was told that it was very likely that she'd wake up in the next twenty-four hours.

Safe to say, Kevin had been more than anxious. Ben got in a good night's sleep last night, about five or six hours but Kevin barely did, and if not didn't at all. He was restless, tossing and turning, as if wrestling in his cot.

He couldn't blame the guy, he'd been bouncing up and down this morning too when they decided to show at the hospital. Almost tripped in the bathroom too for good measure.

Now at almost ten, the two boys made their way to the room where the female Tennyson had been vacated, having known it when Simmons gave them the courtesy to visit soon.

The room was bare as standard, with the usual bone white paint for the walls and clean white tiles for the floor. A set of furniture apart from the patient's bed at the center comprising of two waiting chairs and a small table resided at the right side of the room.

A small television was hung over head at the opposing wall, its remote resting on the small dresser next to the bed along with another remote if doctors or nurses were needed to be called.

Gwen laid asleep, a serene expression on her face as the two young men approached.

Apart from having faint marks covering the skin of her arms from the remnants of her injuries, she looked fine. Paler of course, but Kevin was just glad she didn't resemble death.

In fact she still looked rather well kept, but that was a must, she was supposedly handled with the best care with their special routes of funding, meaning the plumber's health insurance.

Her red mane was matted around her face like a halo, Kevin refrained from touching the tips of her hair and twirl a strand in his antsy fingers.

Now he had no reason to bother hiding his watchful, attentive look towards Gwen from Ben. But he somewhat masked his emotions better as Simmons entered, signaling them of his presence by clearing his throat authoritatively.

Greg Simmons was a tall caucasian male around Kevin's height, with scruffy light brown hair which had some grey in it probably from age. Beside that though, the man looked fairly youthful, his eyes twinkling with charisma and his posture straight, much like a true learner. He wasn't a bad fellow too, that was a fact they were assured of, as he'd been a colleague of Max's. Kevin subtly wondered about the man's family.

"It's good to see you two," the adult strode purposely over, bypassing the two boys and over to his patient's bedside. He clicked on his pen and wrote something on his clipboard, medical stuff, before shifting to regard the other occupants in the room.

"Gwendolyn was incredibly lucky to have survived," he pointed at Ben then, "You basically brought her in to me at the brink of death. A few minutes later it would've been impossible to resuscitate her."

He smiles then. "However this is when being an anodyte kicks in to our benefit. Our treatment and medicines wouldn't have ensured a full recovery to normal humans but with her accelerated healing, she's making splendid progress. Her bruises have faded and ninety percent of the internal damage have repaired themselves. We took off the bandages last night because the wounds were already gone. It wouldn't surprise me to see her up and running again in just a few days."

Ben cheekily grins at Kevin, as if saying, _told you she'll be alright._ While Kevin ignored the look, Simmons sternly reminds them then. "But I strictly recommend her to not overexert herself. So get her off duty for two weeks or so if you could so she can recuperate fully. But some daily fresh air would be good. Just keep her on her feet. Back into routine yet no pressure."

Kevin whiffs out a breath, slipping his hands into his pockets. Simmons continued, "I don't personally know the extent of the job you three and probably many more have, but I would hate to see this," he indicated to how Gwen had been made example of, "happen again. Not that I do have any right to reprimand you, or to stop you from working, but most my staff were scared out of their wits when they had to restart her heart twice during surgery. You gave me a lot of trouble with this one right here yesterday. Still it was good practice.." The competent surgeon commented, discreetly covering a small proud smile resting on his face for his accomplishment.

Kevin winces at the revelation that the operation had been _that_ difficult and life threatening for the girl.

"I'm just saying.. Why die young? You, young people still have so much more left to go," the middle age man pondered, sounding a bit like Paradox. For added effect, he inspected the time on his wrist watch. "Have you boys ate any breakfast? The canteen's open and although non faculty members aren't supposed to enter, you two aren't exactly my ordinary clients not to mention Max's kids and plus," he eyes Kevin in a fatherly sort of way then, concern lighting up in his face, "You, young man, could use the coffee."

"No, there's no need. Thanks though," Kevin rejected respectfully, not wanting to offend the nice man. He didn't seem to take it the wrong way, even though he was a tad bit curious as to his reasons on why he'd declined, the young man looked like he stayed up all night and could use the help of caffeine. Then it hit him. It was obvious. Why didn't he pick it up sooner?

Though the dark haired teen was much more tougher and closed off looking, there was a frailty underneath and there was something between him and the girl. A special bond, that he was very sure of. He was the one without the Tennyson name or the family resemblance, it made sense. He must've cared too much for her to leave her side. Teenagers. They were too headstrong for their own good sometimes. Simmons saw that there was something else other than longing in the side glances the young man kept stealing at her, there was worry and pain. Perhaps he was in a bit of a tangled situation with her? Well whatever the problem is, he'd wish them the best of luck.

The man latched the clip of his pen onto his name tag's rope before sauntering off to the exit, his doctor's coat flapping behind him, a parting smile on his face. "Suit yourself then. Make sure you notify me when she wakes up. I'll be needing to do a few check ups on her then."

After the boys nodded, he went off on his way.

Kevin turned to Ben, his tone similar to a whine. "Do I really look that bad?"

_"Meh,"_ Ben gave him a so-so gesture with one hand. "Just kinda washed out. It's not that bad. I've seen you on worse days back then when you absorbed energy."

"Don't forget that I did that once to save your butt on the Forge of Creation, Tennyson," he reminded jokingly to prove that the reckless feat did some good at least.

The room turned quiet then. The palpable void in the air was suffocating.

"What are you thinking?" Ben asked.

"Just how can I come up with a decent apology for her in the close time span," Kevin replies truthfully, pinching the bridge of his nose tiredly.

"She'll understand. And Gwen's the most forgiving person I know, she'll totally let you off easy," Ben encouraged with sympathy.

"I hope so," he replies, his voice low.

Just then, the redhead stirred, moaning softly. The two quickly peered closer, leaning an inch away from the edge of the mattress.

Her emerald eyes blinked open, focusing on her surroundings. She realized she was on a bed, a hospital gurney bed to be exact and realized she shouldn't be so jumpy. There shouldn't be any danger now.

She was aware that two male teens were in the room with her. She addressed the first one, the scrawnier one. He had brown hair, and was wearing a green leather jacket with a number ten insignia, but there was no mistaking those eyes.

"Ben?" She asked timidly, her voice a bit hoarse from slumber.

"Oh god, Gwen. Thank goodness, you're okay. We were so worried," her cousin responded eagerly, relief evident in his eyes.

"I'm fine," she replied, not used to the doting from her cousin. She paid attention to him, he was a lot taller, and older looking and the omnitrix was rather different too. Odd.

Her scalp also felt heavier, like there was more weight, like her hair was longer. She took notice that they, now a darker red color, fell all the way to her lower back in thick, cascading waves.

Even odder.

That's when she noticed her cousin's companion. A rather handsome dark haired young man with pale skin. He had a powerful presence right from the start, she just didn't recognize him.

His obsidian eyes looked expectant, as though he was waiting for her to say something.

Gwen said the only thing she thought she should, their eyes locking together, wonder enveloping her mind. "Who are you?"

She didn't know right at that moment, with those three words uttered from her lips, Kevin's entire world crumbled down.

* * *

_A/N: Wow. Longest chapter to date. So how did you like this one? Be generous and share your thoughts please? It would mean the world to me. Thanks. Again, there is no Omniverse. The song used at the very top is 'Bloodstream' by Stateless. See you next time!  
_


	7. AN and preview

_A/N: I am terribly sorry to inform you that this update is NOT a chapter. First of all, I'd been out of town for a family engagement, and am currently still having my exams. I would like to thank all of you reviewers (anonymous ones too), and anyone who put this story on alert or favorite or just had basically read this. Seriously, THANK YOU. I'd also like to apologize for the long delay in uploading new content. I simply did not have the time to fully write/edit, despite the fact that I've drafted the plot line and dialogue of this up to the tenth chapter already. I promise you my next full chapter update will be out somewhere on the 13th (two days late max), and I hope I'll be seeing you guys then in the reviews section. For now, to build up a bit of excitement, I'll give out several snippets/spoilers (but not too much) for what's to come in the future chapters of this story. Here you go, fellas!_

* * *

"Ben, I need you to do me a favor," Kevin tells the younger boy with a scowl ghosting his face.

"Anything," he agrees. When the osmosian tells him the full extent of the request, having mixed feelings wasn't enough to describe what Ben felt right now.

Regret, however, did sum it up rather well.

* * *

The dark haired girl abruptly got herself off of him, trying to straighten herself up desperately. She grabbed her tennis shoes which had came off, and her discarded pink hoodie on the back of the couch to cover up her fitted, and halfway unbuttoned polo. Her cousin did similar things, before the couple regarded their visitor like children caught with the cookie jar, squirming in tow.

"Hi," Gwen squeaked this time, her cheeks burning to match the shade of her hair. That makes two of them, Julie was too profusely blushing.

For all the times she saw her cousin doing the most absurd of things in his living room, either watching the television upside down, spilling various foods and drinks upon himself, playing an extreme version of popcorn catch or meticulously failing at guitar hero... she did not expect to see her juvenile Benjamin to be lip-locked against a very pretty girl, in a position that didn't suggest their make-out was merely casual.

It was purely intimate, waist straddling, cheek cupping, and basically drowning the others' mouth in your spit kind of kissing.

* * *

"You need to bring her back Kevin. Our little girl," he speaks on behalf of his wife too, "is gone."

The eighteen year old alien hybrid was flabbergasted, speechless.

"I especially may have not approved of your relationship with her, but I see why I'm wrong now. Not only she is good for you, but I should've come to my senses a long time ago to stop denying how good _you_ are for her."

Kevin felt like his skull was going to burst open at the implied apology. _Too bad it's too late,_ he thought for Gwen had no remaining romantic desire for him whatsoever as her memories of him had been scraped clean.

"It was never one sided, the effect Gwen had on you because you make her a better person too. So please," Frank's voice strains oddly as he's never reduced himself to begging for anything especially not to someone of the ex-con's caliber, but his daughter was definitely worth it. He doubted that the desperation went unnoticed by the dark haired young man who was trying to look as if he wasn't nervous.

"Just start over with her. You did it once, I know you can do it again, son."

Kevin clears his throat. "I'm sorry sir, what am I supposed to start over _with_ exactly? She doesn't recognize me, except for my clinically insane eleven year old self. With all due respect I think I've been loyal enough to whatever bond we once shared since I didn't disappear out of her life in case you haven't noticed. She means too much to me for that, so I'm trying to be.. her friend."

_Even if it hurts like crazy. So what other torture do you want me to explore my soul to, old man?_

The lawyer shakes his head, wondering if he was going to regret himself for asking this but there was no other way. And the kid wasn't some bastard that would fool around with his daughter's heart, he knew the young Levin loved his pumpkin to bits despite how unlikely the prospect of it had been at first. But now he could see it, plain as day. There was no mistaking the love he had for her. He knew it was the right thing to do, the decision of a lifetime he would rejoice to have made.

"That's not what I want, Kevin."

"Then what do you want me to do?" He implored, outwardly displaying his agitation because honestly he had no idea of where the anodyte's father was leaning towards.

Frank couldn't believe he was going to say this, but he did, his voice ringing through his own ears in registration of his plea.

"Make her fall in love with you."


End file.
